pirates of the Caribbean: dead fangirls chest
by FanGurlz
Summary: (sequel to "curse of the fangirls") captain jack sparrow and ruby are brought together once again, only this time captain jack, will and Elizabeth are transported to our world. but how will the truth effect jack and ruby's relationship? how will the pirates take living in the future? and with Davy Jones hot on his trail, how will jack square his debt with Jones?
1. Chapter 1

Attack of the walking sleeping bags!

Ruby's P.O.V

We ended up staying in on Valentine's Day, one because we had no dates, but then again really who does and two because me, holly and Christie really needed to hang out.

Ever since our big pirate adventure we've changed and not the weird puberty ways. It's like the more were growing up, the more were growing away from each other. We've all signed up for different clubs at school, I got yoga and holly's got soccer team and Christie's got typing classes she's taking like every weekend.

Finally we said enough and blew everything off on Valentine's Day to get together at holly's house and watch pirates 2: dead mans chest. Since we experienced the first movie WAY too much.

The girls were making popcorn when I came out in my skull and sobbed "guys, it- it's jack again, -I-I miss him."

Christie put her arms around me and hugged me.

"Ugh, again!" said holly.

Christie shot her a look.

"I mean…" said holly "there, there ruby, it's probably just your "

I looked at my skull and they instantly reminded me of jack, I started to sob even louder.

Christie shot holly another look.

"What!" said holly "I'm just trying to help!"

"It's okay" I said "let's just go watch the movie."

"Maybe it will make you feel better" said holly.

The movie did make me feel a little better and I even laughed a few times at the cannibal escape scene. Then I went to go get more popcorn from the kitchen, I didn't even have time to press the buttons on the microwave, when I heard the girls yelling "ruby! Get in here!"

I ran in saying "what is it?"

"Oh gee" holly said sarcastically "I don't know ruby, maybe it's the fact that my TV is glowing with blue electricity!"

"It's going to suck us back into the movie!" screamed Christie "and I don't feel like meeting Davy Jones!"

I grabbed on to holly's living room sofa. "Guy's, grab on!"

Christie grabbed my waist and holly grabbed hers, we hung on for dear life with our eyes closed.

When the sucking stopped we opened our eyes and looked around, surprisingly we were still in holly's living room.

"What the heck?" I said.

Then I noticed something my sleeping bag was moving… in fact it got up and started walking around.

I screamed and grabbed a broom that was up against the wall and started to beat the sleeping bag with it. The girls were on the couch hugging each other and screaming as well.

We stopped screaming long enough to hear the sleeping bag say "ow! Would you stop hitting me?!"

I dropped the broom and walked towards the talking sleeping bag. Then I pulled it off to reveal captain jack sparrow.

He looked the same as before, only now he was hunched over groaning in pain …thanks to me. 0_o

"Jack?" I asked "is it really you?"

"Ruby?" jack said still in much pain.

I ran and hugged him but he was in so much pain that we both fell over.

"Ow!" Came a voice.

Soon will and Elizabeth came out of holly and Christie's sleeping bags.

"Oh..." I said.

"My…" said holly.

"god…" finished Christie.


	2. 2 make overs and break ups

2\. Make over's and break ups.

Ruby's P.O.V

We knew what this meant; we were going to have to tell jack, will, and Elizabeth the truth, that we weren't part of the movie. So we sat them down on the couch and spilled our guts. We told them that their world was a movie and our world was reality. We told them about how we got sucked into their world by accident. We told them about how Christie was Elizabeth the whole time. We even told them we were fangirls of them.

Oddly enough they understood it all.

"So" said will "how do we get back to our world?"

"That's an excellent question" I said "because we don't know."

"What?" Said Elizabeth.

"Relax" said holly "we were only in your world for a few days."

"Yeah" said Christie "and look on the bright side, Davey Jones will never catch jack here."

"An excellent point" jack replied.

"But you guys need to change a few things before you explore our world" I said.

"What do we need to change, then?" asked will.

"All… that" I said gesturing to all of them.

They all raised an eye brow.

1 MAKEOVER MONTAGE LATER.

Soon enough jack, will and Elizabeth Looked like they could pass for normal modern day teenagers.

Elizabeth had a black puma t-shirt with blue skinny jeans and her blond hair was straightened.

Will had a white shirt with a purple Justin bieber hoodie and black jeans; his long hair was tied back and hidden under a gagster hat.

And last but not least jack; he had a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt with a jean jacket. His dreadlock hair was tied in a pony tail, but his looked cool so we kept it that way, without a hat.

"What's the matter, jack?" I asked him.

He looked at me "do you really want to know?"

"Of Corse" I said.

"It's just" he said "ever since you told me the truth about all this, how my world is fake and yours real."

"Yeah" I said not liking where this is going.

"It makes me feel like our relationship is one big lie" he finished.

I looked at him disappointed "that's really how you feel" I said tears welling in my eyes.

He nodded slowly.

"Okay" I choked out and ran my sleeping bag in the living room and cried my eyes out.

I couldn't believe it I finally got jack back, and he rejected me. How could he say that our love wasn't real? How could he?


	3. 3 romantic pirate dreams

3\. Romantic pirate dreams

Ruby's P.O.V

Eventually I fell asleep; crying and soon I started dreaming about jack. How heartbroken do ya have to be to do that?

I was sitting on a beach somewhere watching the moon's reflection on the sea. It was beautiful and peaceful … then jack came.

I looked at him and frowned "I have nothing to say to you."

"Ah, come on, ruby" he said sitting down edging toward me.

I edged away "you can't just break up with me then come into my dream!"

"Says who?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know… the institution of love!" I yelled.

He laughed and put his arm around me "you're so funny when you're mad"

I couldn't help smiling at that. Curse his charming ways!

"There's that smile I love" he said.

"There's those charming ways that made me fall in love with you" I shot back.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked.

"There's no music" I said.

He snapped his fingers and I was in a long black skirt with a short puffy sleeved shirt and a black laced up corset over it. Then classical music started to play out of nowhere.

We stood and jack bowed and held out his hand. I took his hand and he swung me around and laded my head on his chest. We danced for a while, until the music stopped, then he took off his hat and placed it on my head and we kissed.

"Am I forgiven?" he asked giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Hmm…" I said "yes"

Then I woke up. I looked around we were in still in holly's house, she and Christie were asleep on either side of me. I looked to where will slept on the couch he was holding Elizabeth in his arms. I got up and tiptoed to my iPod on the coffee table to check the time. It was two in the morning.

Then I saw jack sleeping in the arm chair, I watched him as he slept with a slight smile on his face. he must be dreaming about me I thought.


	4. 4 troubles brewing

Hey guys just wanted to say from now on it's just gonna be ruby's P.O.V kay? Anyway, enjoy and R&amp;R!

4\. Troubles brewing!

I came into the kitchen the next morning to find Christie making pancakes and holly trying to show will and Elizabeth how to work an IPhone. Which was utterly pointless!

"Good morning!" They all said.

"Morning" I said "where's jack?"

"He's out in the gazebo" answered Christie.

"Thanks" I said and went to the door and slipped on my runners and coat. Sure enough when I stepped out on the porch jack was sitting on the porch swing in the gazebo. His back faced me so I quietly tiptoed up to him, hoping to surprise him.

I was only a foot away when he said "you can't sneak up on me, ruby."

"How did you know I was going to sneak up on you?" I asked.

"Your scent" he said simply.

"Do I smell?" I asked him.

"No, your perfume" he said.

Curse you Nicki minaj's pink Friday! I thought.

I sat down beside him on the swing and said "look if you don't want to be with me, its fine."

"Actually" he said "I thought about it and who cares if we're from different worlds. We should be together."

"You really mean it?" I asked him.

He nodded.

I hugged him. "Thank you" I whispered in his ear.

"Besides" he said "I'm pretty sure you love me too much to give me up."

I gave him a playful shove "don't try that with me, jack sparrow"

"Captain" he said "now, I heard something about pancakes from Christie before I came out here."

I laughed and we held hands as we walked to the house together. Then he stopped at the door and said "oh and I was meaning to ask you was I as handsome in your dream last night as I am now?"

I looked at him "I don't know what you're talking about"

"You talk in your sleep, luv" he said "this was you last night: jack! Jack! Jack!"

I couldn't help but smile at him as he did his girly ruby voice.

"I do not talk like that!" I laughed.

"You do!" He shot back.

Soon we walked into the kitchen together, holding hands. Holly let out a scream of joy "OMG! YOU TWO ARE BACK TOGTHTER!" she squealed.

"Yeah!" said will "please stop screaming!"

"This calls for a celebration!" said Christie "chocolate chip pancakes anyone?"

As we ate jack kept getting syrup in his moustache and I kept wiping it off and will and Elizabeth kept kissing. Holly and Christie looked at each other, utterly disgusted.

"We're gonna go eat in the living room" said holly.

As they left I heard Christie whisper to holly "promise me we'll never get boyfriends" they then did a pinky promise and ran into the living room.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Meanwhile somewhere outside of town Davey jones who was now back to his human form was somehow transported to our world too!

"Jack sparra must be here!" he said to himself "and I'll kill him and anybody who gets in my way! It's time to take care of a little payment."


	5. 5 meet the family

5\. Meet the family

I brought jack to my house after we left holly's house the thing was I didn't know how my dad as going to react to me bringing someone home. Especially a guy!

"Remember" I remind jack as we went up the steps "you're an exchange student from the Caribbean."

"I know" said jack "but I still don't know what an exchange student is?"

"Okay" I said "here goes nothing."

"I opened the door to my house and walked in.

"Is that you, ruby?" I heard from the kitchen.

"Yeah dad!" I called.

My dad came in and hugged me, then he noticed jack. "Who's that?"

"Dad" I said calmly "this is jack, he's an exchange student from the Caribbean."

"Hello" my dad said.

"Nice to meet you, sir" said jack.

"Manners. I like that in a young man" my dad said.

As a direct result of this conversation my dad let's jack stay with us.

I was giving jack a tour of the house when my younger sister, bailey, came out of her room and looked at jack.

"You look familiar" she said puzzled.

I gulped; bailey had seen the pirate movies. What if she recognized him?

"Bailey" I said "this is jack…um?"

"Peterson" said jack.

"Oh" said bailey "do you know an Alice Peterson?"

"She's a distant cousin of mine" said jack.

"Okay" she said and went to the kitchen.

XxX

I got jack settled into an air mattress and climbed into bed myself. I was about to turn off the lights when jack said:

"You know, there's room on this air mattress for two?"

"Jack I can't" I said even though I really wanted to.

"Why not?" he whined.

I rolled my eyes "how about the fact that my dad and sister are right down the hall?"

"rubbbby" he whined.

Jackkkkieeee" I whined back.

He huffed.

I smiled at him then leaned and kissed him lovingly.

"Better?" I asked.

He did a so-so motion with his hands.

I rolled my eyes "good night, captain."

"Good night, luv" he said.

I turned out the lights and after a split minute of silence he said "come on! I'll even take a bedtime story at this point! Show me some compassion!

"Jack!" I said warningly.


	6. 6 the captain of high school

Wow! Thanks for the comments and follows and favs, guys! Enjoy! Sorry I took sooooo long! Damn school!

6\. The captain of high school

I woke up the next morning to hear jack yelling at my alarm clock.

"Shut up!" he yelled at it "people are trying to sleep!"

I watched him laughing, that was one way to wake up I thought

XxX

Jack and I finally made it to school, it was weird going to school with jack, and everywhere we went people were being nosey and whispering about us.

"Who's the new guy with ruby?"

"He's hot!"

"Do you think they're going out?"

We finally got to my locker that's when the school mean girl, Rachel, came up to us.

"Dudy, you didn't tell me there was a new boy in school" she said to me while facing jack.

"Its ruby" I said feeling my face grow hot, she was so flirting with jack! My jack!

"Whatever" she said still facing jack "so, do you want to go out for a slushy later?" she asked him.

I put a hand on my hip "wow, you can flirt and be a brat at the same time. Great job! Now scram!"

Rachel turned on her heel and walked off.

"Who was that?" jack shuddered.

"Just some nobody named Rachel" I said "forget her, we need to get to science class."

Jack and I got in the science lab just as the bell rang, as we sat down the teacher, Miss seemly, announced that we were switching science partners.

Rachel's hand shot up "miss seemly, can I be the new boy's partner?"

"Please say no! Please say no!" I silently pleaded under my breath.

"Of course" said miss seemly "way to include everyone!"

NOOOOOOOOOOO! I thought screamed.

Jack brought his books to Rachel's table and sat down beside her. Rachel scooted her chair next to him. Grrrrr…

XxX

Fortunately lunch finally came, we sat down with will, Elizabeth, holly and Christie. We noticed will and Elizabeth texting, their eyes glued to the screens.

"Who are they texting?" jack asked.

"Each other" said Christie annoyed.

"But their sitting right next to each other" I said.

Just then I got a text from Elizabeth, It read: get with the times! Lol! Ttyl!

I rolled my eyes as I sat down and started eating my sandwich.

"So jack" said Christie "how do like our world?"

"Well I must admit I do feel a little out of place" said jack "but as long as I have ruby with me, what does it matter?"

"Aww!" I said resting my head on his shoulder.

"But I do miss me rum" he said.

I gave him a playful push and almost knocked him out of his chair. You can take a boy out of the 1700s, but you can't take the 1700s out of the boy!


	7. 7 spying on jack and the old playground

7\. Spying on jack and the old playground

School finally let out that day and I lost jack somewhere in the crowd, I waited outside the school so we could ride home on the bus together. Finally I spotted him and when I saw him my heart stopped. He was talking to Rachel!

I walked over to them and said "hey jack, what's, uh, what's going on here?"

"I was just thinking of taking Rachel up on that offer she made me this morning" jack explained.

My eyes widened "what offer?"

"We're going to get slushy's" Rachel rolled her eyes "if you must know everything."

"You don't mind that ruby, do you?" asked jack.

I forced a smile "nope. You two go enjoy yourselves."

Then they left, as soon as they did I texted my dad saying that I was staying after school for activities. Of course I wasn't doing that, I was going to spy on jack, if I know jack he was obviously going to try something with Rachel. And if he did I would catch if in the act!

I walked down to the snack shack that all the kids from school hung out after school, I spotted jack and Rachel at a table, sipping slushy's, I hid in a nearby bush and watched Rachel drank hers down fast.

How does she do that without getting a brain freeze? I thought, oh wait she has no brain.

Jack said he was going home and got up and left. Rachel huffed and stormed off clearly mad that she didn't get jacks lips. Ha ha!

When Rachel turned the corner to her house, jack walked over to the bush and said "I told you you can't sneak up on me, ruby."

I slowly rose from the bush with a mad expression on my face "why did you go out with her?"

Jack smiled "to make you jealous" he says "and it worked didn't it."

"I was curious, was all" I said.

"Of course" he said smugly.

I stuck my tongue out at him, then I thought of something.

"Hey" I said "do you want to see something cool?"

"Why not?" he said.

XxX

I brought jack into an abandoned part of town, most of the houses are for sale and old and run down. We were going into the forest not too far from there.

"You're not bringing me out here to trick me, are ye?" he asked "you know like someone's going jump out with a mask?"

"You never know" I said "there's a lot you don't about me, sparrow."

We finally made it to our destination, at the end of the forest laid an old playground. Memories instantly came flooding back to me.

Jack looked around "wow, this place is amazing!"

"I used to play here as a kid" I sighed "my grandmother would take me here every day, just to watch me play."

"What happened to her?" he asked.

"She died when I was seven" I said sadly "I haven't come back since."

"I'm sorry, ruby" he said, his eyes full of sympathy "what made you come back?"

I looked at him "you. I don't know why but since my grandmother died, I just haven't felt happiness since, now all I have is the memories of her. That was until I found you jack. When I left before to come back to my world, I felt so sad, like I would never see you again. That you would just be a memory like my grandmother. And when you came back…

I broke down in tears, he sat there and held me.

"I'm here, ruby" he said "I promise I'll never leave you again."

"How can you be so certain?" I asked softly.

He looked at me "hell itself couldn't rip me away from you."

I smiled and wiped the tears from my face. "Do you want to see something else?"

"Alright" he said.

I climbed up an old oak tree, jack looked up at me confused.

"Are ya coming?" I asked him sticking my head out of the leaves.

"Oh, uh…sure?" he said starting to climb.

We climb to the top almost when we stopped and I said "this is kind of embarrassing…but…"

I brushed away some leaves from a branch above us and there carved into the wood of the tree was the initials "r.j + j.s" in a heart.

"The r.j stands for ruby Jackson and the j.s stands for jack sparrow" I explained "I did it the day I saw the first movie of pirates of the Caribbean."

"You liked me even before you met me" he said.

I blushed "yeah, I was just four years old" then I noticed something "oh, can I borrow your knife?"

He slipped his dagger out of his boot and handed it to me, I took it and carved a letter c next to the j.s.

I said "There, now it's ruby Jackson plus…"

"_**Captain**_ Jack sparrow" he finished.

He leaned in for a kiss, but accidentally fell out of the tree onto the ground below.

"Jack! Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I'm starting to think the universe doesn't want us to kiss" he said.

I grinned.

"Wipe that smile off your face" he called up to me.


	8. 8 the perfect date

_Just felt I should tell you that this story will have less chapters then the first one! Still finishing it though!_

8\. The perfect date

Jack and I went to school the next morning, it was time to go home, when we noticed a new flyer up around the school.

As I finished reading it I sighed "great, another dance that I'm going to because I don't have a date."

Jack looked at me and smirked.

I smiled "what?"

"Would you like me to be your date?" he asked me.

I stared at him "are you for real?"

"Well, I'm from a movie so I don't real"-

I cut him off by hugging him, he hugged me back.

"Thank you" I said "after school we can go get you a tuxedo!"

"Ruby, really?" he said rolling his eyes.

I crossed my arms and gave him a pout. After about two minutes of that, he caved.

"Fine" he said throwing his hands up.

"Yay!" I squealed.

"But only if you wear a dress" he added.

My smile faded "what? No way!"

"Fine, I'll just go in my pirate garb and take my effects" he said.

"Fine, but holly and Christie will have to wrestle me into it" I said reluctantly.

"Deal, as long as get to wrestle you out of it" he said as we shook on it.

"Jack!" I laughed giving him a playful swat.

"And is there going to be rum at this dance?" he said.

We walked to the buses together, when we noticed will and Elizabeth yelling at Christie and holly. We walked over just to make sure they wouldn't kill each other.

"Give them back!" will shouted at holly.

"No!" yelled holly.

"But we need them!" cried Elizabeth.

"No you don't" said Christie.

"yo!" I said "what's with all the yelling?"

"They wouldn't give us back our cell phones!" said will.

"You don't need them!" said Christie "it's like you're addicted to them or something!"

"Should we tell them?" I whispered to jack.

"Go ahead, it might make them stop fighting" he whispered back.

"Guys" I announced "jack and I are going to the spring dance!"

Sure enough they stopped and turned their heads and stared at me. Then holly broke the silence by squealing.

"OMG! Ruby's going to a dance!" holly screamed.

Holly, Christie and Elizabeth huddled around me asking all sorts of questions.

"What are you wearing?"

"Do you want me to do your hair?"

"What about you make up?"

Jack and will just stared at us like we'd just lost our minds.

_**AN: Okay that was short I know. Sorry it took soooo long but I've been busy with the other stories! Anyway R&amp;R!**_


	9. 9 playing dress up

9\. Playing dress up

We all walked to the dress shop the next day after school, I _really_ didn't want to go and I could tell jack felt the same way.

"Guys please don't make me wear a dress" I begged them.

"You're wearing a dress and that's finally" said Christie sternly.

I groaned.

Jack snickered.

I turned to him "what are you snickering at? You have to wear a tux!"

Jack frowned "don't remind me!"

I laughed "you're gonna look like such a whelp" I said "just like will."

Will shot me a glare, as did jack.

XxX

When we got in the boutique jack took one look at one of the suits he had to wear and his jaw dropped to the floor. I grinned, then the Elizabeth ran over with a pink dress.

"Oh, this will look amazing on you" she said holding it up to me.

I frowned "girls, can't I just go to the dance in my jeans?"

They all looked at each other than shook their heads "nope" they said together.

They dragged me to the change room as I heard jack ask will "do I really have to wear the bow around my neck?"

_**10 minutes of fighting in the change room later**_

Christie, holly, Elizabeth and will stood back to observe their handy work, jack and I groaned.

"Yay" said holly clapping her hands "you actually look like a girl now, ruby."

I glared at her.

Will stared at jack "and you look like a real gentleman, jack."

"Call me that again!" jack shouted "I dare you!"

I looked in the mirror as they held jack back. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, and with jack by my side I could do anything. I hope.

After we bought the dress we went home, I hung the dress up in my closet and sighed. Jack sat on the air mattress and stared at me.

I turned. "What?"

"Did I tell you your beautiful today?" he said.

"Hmm" I thought about it "nope."

"Well, you're beautiful, savvy?" he grinned.

"Can't argue with the facts" I laughed.

He kissed me passionately.

_**AN: More chapters to come, savvy?**_


	10. 10 dance and run!

10\. Dance and run!

The next evening the girls came over to do my make-up for the dance and to wrestle me into that god forsaken dress.

"I'm not used to wearing make-up" I told them as they got out holly's make up bag.

"That's why you need as much of it as possible" said Elizabeth as she played my cheeks.

I laughed, then backed away scared as they came closer with the make-up and hair curler and had evil smiles on their faces.

XxX

When I came down the stairs jack and will were playing cards at the coffee table.

"Got any three's" will asked jack.

"Go fish" said jack.

"Liar!" said will taking a card from the deck.

Holly cleared her throat as she stood at the bottom of the stairs with Christie and Elizabeth, The boys looked up.

"Okay, it took us a whole twenty minutes…" said Elizabeth.

"…and almost half of the stuff in holly's make-up bag…" said Christie.

"… but here she is… ruby get down here!" holly yelled up the stairs.

I came down and everyone smiled, jacks smile was the biggest. I wore a Caribbean blue cocktail dress and _**really **_uncomfortable high heels. My hair was put in waves and my face felt like it had a hundred pounds of make-up on it. But as long as jack was smiling I figured it was worth it.

"Ruby… wow!" jack said to me.

"Why captain jack, are you speechless in front of me?" I asked.

He smirked "I guess so."

"Aww!" the rest of the gang said.

I laughed.

"Well, get going you guys!" said holly ushering us out the door "Go! Go! Go! Scoot!"

As they shut the door jack looked at me "are you seriously going to wear those high heels all night?"

I smirked and took a pair of blue high tops out of my purse and put them on.

XxX

We got to the school gym, we could hear the music blaring but Jack looked hesitated to go in.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't really know how to dance" he replied sheepishly.

I raised an eyebrow "really?"

"Yes, I never really had time to learn" he said.

"Well, I'll teach you" I said "right now!"

He looked at me nervous "why now?"

"Because their playing my favorite song" I smiled, took his hand and dragged him onto the dance floor.

"Just put your hand on my waist and the other in my hand" I said guiding him through it.

"Okay" he said his voice shaking a bit.

"Don't worry about looking weird" I said "just look at me and try not to step on my feet."

"Alright" he said as the song started to play.

_(AN: song is heaven is a place on earth by Belinda Carlisle) _

_**When the night falls down**__**  
**__**I wait for you**__**  
**__**And you come around**__**  
**__**And the world's alive**__**  
**__**With the sound of kids**__**  
**__**On the street outside**__****_

_**When you walk into the room**__**  
**__**You pull me close and we start to move**__**  
**__**And we're spinning with the stars above**__**  
**__**And you lift me up in a wave of love..**_

Jack was doing amazing at dancing, he hadn't even stepped on my foot once since we started. I smiled at him, he smirked back with soft eyes. Oh, those beautiful eyes.

_**Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth?**__**  
**__**Ooh heaven is a place on earth**__**  
**__**they say in heaven love comes first**__**  
**__**we'll make heaven a place on earth**__**  
**__**Ooh heaven is a place on earth**_

I rested my head on his shoulder, I could tell he wanted it there. When I was with jack at a moment like this, it was like all my troubles, all my worries, everything that was wrong with the world melt away.

_**When I feel alone**__**  
**__**I reach for you**__**  
**__**And you bring me home**__**  
**__**When I'm lost at sea**__**  
**__**I hear your voice**__**  
**__**And it carries me**__****_

_**In this world we're just beginning**__**  
**__**To understand the miracle of living**__**  
**__**Baby I was afraid before**__**  
**__**But I'm not afraid anymore**__****_

_**Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth?**__**  
**__**Ooh heaven is a place on earth**__**  
**__**they say in heaven love comes first**__**  
**__**we'll make heaven a place on earth**__**  
**__**Ooh heaven is a place on earth**_

I loved him, I didn't care if he was a fictional character. He was a lot realer then the guys I'm used to. It's amazing our love started out as some crazy fangirl obsession, but the more I came to know him the more I came to realize the soft and sweet side to him that I never saw before. That I don't think anybody got to see before. And out of all the girls he's kissed and all the people in the world he showed that side to me and opened up to me. He must truly love me.

_**In this world we're just beginning  
To understand the miracle of living  
Baby I was afraid before  
But I'm not afraid anymore**_

_**Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth?  
Ooh heaven is a place on earth  
they say in heaven love comes first  
we'll make heaven a place on earth  
Ooh heaven is a place on earth**_

As the song ended we kissed, I didn't kiss him and he didn't kiss me. We just kissed and I loved every second of it, I wanted it to last forever, but he broke it breathing heavy.

"I love you, you know that right?" he asked.

"Of course I do, I love you too jack" I said.

"Remember it, remember me" he whispered in my ear.

As he said that something caught my eye by the fire exit of the gym, a guy. A guy that I knew. I looked him over and I knew him, it was Davy Jones in his human form.

"Jack, we have to get out of here" I said.

"Ruby, what is it?" he asked.

"Don't panic, but Davy Jones is here and there's only one reason he can be here"

Jack turned and looked that's when Davy recognized him.

"Ruby get in front of me and run" he said his voice terrified.

"What?" I said panicking.

"Just go, run back to your house, I'll follow!" he said.

I nodded and ran out of the gym, jack hot on my heels.

But so was Davy Jones.

_**AN: ooh what's gonna happen next? Find out in chapter 10. Until then R-E-V-I-E-W-!**_


	11. 11 As long as i'm with jack

11\. as long as I'm with jack

Jack and I ran as fast as we could, desperate to get away from Davy Jones. I was now thankful that brought my high tops to wear because running in heels was a million times harder.

We finally made it to my house my dad was working late and my sister was sleeping over at a friend's house. The gang was still there when we burst into the living room, I slammed the door shut and locked both locks.

"What are you doing back soon?" asked holly.

"It's Davy jones! He's here for jack!" I said.

"WHAT?!" screamed will and Elizabeth.

Davy Jones started to bang his weight against the door, shaking it.

"Quick!" I said grabbing the couch "we'll use this to bar the door!"

They helped me move it and lean it against the door, I threw the coffee table against it for extra weight. I was about to take the china cabinet and put it against it too, but nobody was rushing to help.

"Come on, why aren't you helping?!" I asked them.

Holly looked at jack. "Ruby, you have to stop this" she said softly, while walking toward me.

"NO!" I screamed "he's going to take jack, I won't lose him again."

I felt hot tear spill from my eyes, I loved jack more than anybody could, and he was a miracle- my miracle. We'd been through so much and nobody-not even Davy Jones- would take him away from me.

"HELP ME!" I screamed at them as I tried helplessly to move the china cabinet.

But they didn't help. The stood there looking at me sadly, as if I was a child who's puppy just got hit on the road.

Davy Jones was still banging away at the door, the locks gave away.

"Help me please!" I sobbed.

"Ruby? Ruby luv, look at me" jack said softly.

I stared up at him, was he crying? He was! He was crying for me!

"Please don't do this to yourself" he told me "ruby, I told you I would go to hell and back for you. And now it's time for me to prove it to you."

That's when it all fell apart the door burst open and Davy Jones burst in, he found jack beside me and grabbed him. Then he pulled him to the television, on the TV was a picture of the krakens large gaping mouth. Ready to take jack to his doom, then the TV started to glow blue with electricity.

"JACK!" I screamed.

"It'll be alright, luv" he said as Davy threw him into the TV, in a flash he was gone. My jack was gone and so was Davy Jones. As the TV was about to stop glowing, I did something. Maybe it was brave, maybe it was stupid, but I did it. I ran and jumped back into the pirate universe. I didn't care where I ended up.

As long as I was with jack.

_**An: the next chapter will be a third persons P.O.V and it will also be my last chapter, if you guys want a sequel start those reviews! **_


	12. 12 here we go again!

12\. Here we go again!

_**Third persons P.O.V**_

Christie and holly watched in horror as their best friend was sucked back into the movie. Then as the TV shut off they looked to will and Elizabeth.

"What are we going to do?" asked Christie.

"Well, we have to get ruby back" said holly.

"And jack" added will.

"But how?" Elizabeth said asking the question that was on everybody's minds.

Then suddenly the TV started to glow again and out of it popped none other than Tia Dalma!

"I have the answer to that question" she said in her heavy Jamaican accent.

"Tia Dalma?!" said the two fangirls recognizing the mystic.

"That's right!" she exclaimed "you girls have something special inside you to be chosen."

Holly and Christie looked at each other.

"What do you mean?" asked holly.

"You girls were chosen by the sea to come to our world" explained Tia "not just because of your love of our world but because of your love for the characters and each other."

Oddly enough the girls got what she meant.

"Now one of you has been taken to Davy Jones locker with witty jack" she continued.

Will, Elizabeth, holly and Christie looked at the floor sadly.

"If there was anything that could be done to bring them back?" said will.

Tia Dalma looked at them all "would you do it? Hmm? What would any of you be willing to do? Hmm? Would you sail to the end of the earth and beyond to fetch back witty jack and his loving fangirl?"

They all looked at each other.

"Aye" Christie spoke up.

"Aye" holly said bravely.

Elizabeth nodded "yes."

Will nods softly "Aye."

"Alright" said Tia Dalma "but if you're going to brave the weird and haunting shores at worlds end. You will need a captain who knows those waters."

They all turned to see someone walking down the steps into the living room.

"No way!" said holly knowing who it was.

"It's impossible" exclaimed Christie.

Sure enough barbossa came walking down the steps with 'jack' the monkey on his shoulder.

"So tell me, what's become of my ship?"

_**AN: a special message well be up soon! If you loved this wait for the message!**_


	13. message from fangurlz!

**Okay we obviously can't end it the story with captain jack and ruby in Davy Jones locker, right? Heck no! So, I'm making yet another story that will be up soon! It will be called **_pirates of the Caribbean: at fangirls end._ **But however I'm sorry to say that it will be my last one in my fangirl trilogy. I know, I know I'm sad too. But after I'm done this next story I will make a series of one shots based on jack and ruby's romance. And you can hold me to that! Until then enjoy the rest of the stories we have to offer, and thank you faithful readers!**

**Sincerely **

**Fangurlz.**


End file.
